Yue Wuer
Yue Wuer was the monozygotic twin brother of Yue Wushuang and the Defender of the Double Devils. Due to his actions in the Double Devils arc, he was considered an antagonist. Background Yue Wuer and his sister Yue Wushuang were born as spiritual monozygotic twins, allowing them to gain the abilities to telepathically communicate with each other and switch their bodies' positions similar to teleporting. Some time before the Double Devils arc, the twins somehow got their hands on two fragments of the Heaven Crystal and absorbed them, but due to the crystals not being in their complete form they never truly absorbed it. The twins also learnt about the practice of Double Devils and the ability to convert someone's heart into bloodstones through kissing. With this knowledge, Yue Wuer along with his sister aimed to acquire the required 32 bloodstones to fuse into a Double Devil and become invincible, subsequently killing 30 people, him being responsible for the death of 15 women. Personality Yue Wuer was a very sinister man, as proven when he baited Ximen Guanren near a cliff so he can shred him into pieces (though he ended up running away instead). He held pride in his ability to make girls fall in love with him, as shown when he claimed his pride was damaged when Huang Xiaoyan rejected him without second thought, angering him and prompting him to use Lustful Eye on her. Appearance Yue Wuer was a really handsome man, as proven when he was able to successfully seduce 15 girls just through his looks alone (though his Erotic Eye helped increase their love for him). He had long red hair, red eyes, a well toned body figure and a crescent moon tattoo on the left side of his neck. After fusing with Yue Wushuang and becoming a Double Devil, their body became more muscular and masculine due to absorbing more bloodstones from men than women, Yue Wushuang's face was also on the right side of their head and crescent moon tattoos appeared on both sides of the neck. Their hair also rose up similar to the Super Saiyan Form from the Dragon Ball franchise. Abilities and Powers Being the Defender of the Double Devils, Yue Wuer possesses the ability to withstand almost any kind of damage and fast regeneration capabilities. He also possesses above average strength, capable of knocking Ximen Guanren onto the ground with one punch. Due to being born as Yue Wushuang's monozygotic twin, Yue Wuer is able to telepathically communicate with her and swap bodies with her within a certain distance. Defender Form * '''High pain tolerance: '''Yue Wuer has shown to be able to tolerate high levels of pain, he barely showed any sign of discomfort when his arm got ripped off by Che Yongtai or when half of his body was bit off by Xi Sha. * '''Fast regeneration: '''Yue Wuer is capable of regenerating any part of his body and heal his wounds quickly. * Heart Steal (隔空取心): By kissing someone, Yue Wuer is able to take all the energy from their heart and convert it into bloodstones that improve his power, resulting in the heart melting into blood, giving the impression that the heart disappeared. * Erotic Eye (勾魂眼): A passive technique Yue Wuer constantly keeps active. By looking into a girl's eyes, any feelings of love towards him will greatly increase, causing them to become madly in love with him within seconds after meeting him. However, if the girl doesn't have any feelings of love towards him in the first place, then this move would be ineffective. * Lustful Eye (合欢眼): A last resort technique Yue Wuer uses when his target shows no interest in him. When using this move, Yue Wuer's left eye will glow and the iris will mutate into a swirling pattern, the target of this move will faint. After a minute, the target will wake up and instinctively kiss the first person of the opposite gender they see, or else they will explode from the inside. Fused Double Devil Form After fusing with Yue Wushuang and becoming a Double Devil, a form that combined Yue Wuer's defensive capabilities and Yue Wushuang's offensive capabilities, they are almost invincible except for its weakness, the crescent moon tattoos. Screen Shot 2018-05-05 at 4.53.30 PM.png|Whip Kick Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 8.14.35 PM.png|Arm Growth Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 8.14.51 PM.png|Consecutive Bullet Kicks * Whip Kick (鞭腿): Using one of their legs as the center, the Double Devils quickly whip out their other leg to inflict damage. Due to the end of the leg being swung to the most extent, the foot will deal the most damage and the thigh will deal the least due to being swung the least. * Arm Growth: If necessary, the Double Devil can grow two additional arms to aid them in battle. * Consecutive Bullet Kicks (连环谭腿): By lying on the ground, the Double Devil can repeatedly kick its opponent, which kick is extremely strong due to the Attacker's strength. Weaknesses Before fusing, Yue Wuer main weakness was his rather average strength, making him easily beaten by stronger people like the Demon Lords. He is also vulnerable to extreme damage that he can't recover from, such as getting his head bitten off. After fusing, Yue Wuer's only weakness is the crescent moon tattoos on their neck. Any damage inflicted to the tattoos will cause blood to burst out of the tattoo, however both tattoos must be damaged in order to destroy the body of the Double Devil. Trivia Yue Wuer's last name Yue (月) literally means "moon" in Chinese, referencing his crescent moon tattoos. The last character of his first name Er (二) literally means "two" in Chinese, hinting at his Double Devil identity. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Spiriters Category:Monsters